Promises, Promises
by Ellie101
Summary: Jareth usually gets everything that he desires... but someone's set out to deny him in the worst way possible. Implied JS Short Challenge Fic.


****

"Promises, Promises"   
By Ellie  
  
DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything associated with the Labyrinth… **

I wrote this in response to a challenge posted at Marysia, and was encouraged to post it here by my dear friend Sax the Corrupter. (LOL) So, here it is- the most blatantly sexual fic I've ever written…but surely not the last! =P 

Play nice with the blue button!

A soft, feminine giggle resonated throughout the Goblin King's bedchamber. Jareth was instantly awake and reaching deep inside himself for the magic that bound him to this place… The spells protecting his castle should keep out all those with evil intent, but occasionally a scorned maid would sneak into his chambers to 'take revenge' upon him. The magic he was currently reaching for would tell him immediately which was which, since whoever his visitor was, she was keeping herself well hidden.  
  
He sighed, exasperated with the constant repetitions of his castle and it's inhabitants… He would dally with a maid, she would either try to kill him, or leave in tears; the goblins would decimate the throne room; babies and children would be here one minute and gone the next…. There was no sense of freedom, only a constriction of choice and the lingering odor of diapers.  
  
It was strange, but he couldn't identify the woman at all. In hindsight, Jareth would curse himself for his own stupidity, but at that moment, the surprise and spontaneity of the situation seemed to tug at his own. "Why do you hide from my eyes, dear-one. Or does the light steal your courage?"   
  
An energy was thrumming through his bones, the pull of the hunt. A delicious game of cat and mouse… He smirked and folded himself upon his silken coverlet once more, "Come out little one, I'll even gift you with the cover of darkness since that is what you seem to prefer."  
  
At his drawled words, the lights dimmed, casting everything in grays and blacks… with the moon a clear beacon high in the sky at the window to his right. A shadow slowly blocked out the meager light filtering through the open window, the woman, whoever she was, smelled spicy sweet, like cinnamon and sugar- a combination that while unusual, seemed to be doing wonders to his libido… His hunger rode the night as surely as the breeze that caressed his room did.  
  
"Ah, so you do have courage after all." His voice was filled with heat, and the deep promise of pleasurable torments to come. But his little shadow never faltered, instead of coming closer, she flicked something smooth and cool upon his face- silk…a long strip of silk. "What would you have me do, my little seductress? Tie my hands? I'm afraid that type of maneuvering is beyond me… but perhaps if you were to reach down and help?" His teasing tone did not hide his amusement and bemused curiosity at her anonymity. He received no response, only another flick of the silk upon his brow. "You would have me blindfolded then, love? Is that fair- you seeing me while I am deprived?"  
  
A deep chuckle from his shadow, and a darting touch of nimble fingers through his hair. That one touch moved him like no other. Fire burned through his veins, and desire ran rampant throughout his body, settling firmly in his groin. His little seductress was making it more and more difficult to play the game.  
"There's only one way I can follow your request, love, and its if you swear- aloud, mind you- that you'll do me no harm while you're here… The magic in my castle will bind you to your words."  
  
There was a deep beat of silence, and then a clear voice whispered, "I swear to do you no *lasting* harm your majesty… It won't be any fun without a little."  
  
Jareth chuckled, "Very well, your request certainly makes this more interesting."  
  
"Yes, it does," Was purred from his welcome intruder.  
  
He reached for her when his body demanded for the warmth of her skin, his blood sang for her touch- but she moved away in a flash of motion. "The blindfold… Jareth," she reminded him softly.  
  
He felt for the strip of cloth she had dropped next to him and tied it around his eyes obligingly… He could feel her stepping closer to him, feel the heat from her body rising to twine about his own when suddenly he felt the slickness of leather upon his wrist.   
  
"Are you trying to hog-tie me love, or is this your version of foreplay?" He asked. Because aroused as he was, this creature was so utterly spontaneous that he couldn't grudge up much disappointment as she moved from his right arm to his left, securing his wrists snugly. Securing one against, what he assumed, was at least one rung of his bedpost, and the other somewhere upon his immense headboard.  
  
"Now that you have me utterly at your mercy, I see no reason to keep this blasted blindfold on any longer." A flash of magic, one swift inhaled breath from the woman that held him captive, and he was suddenly eyeball to eyeball with the most striking green eyes he had ever seen. The problem was that he had seen them before… and back then, they hadn't looked so wickedly naughty.  
  
"Sarah?!"  
  
"Yes, Jareth?" She asked tauntingly, pirouetting in front of him in a combination of leather straps and lace bodice.   
  
"What in the name of the seven hells are you doing here?" He couldn't hear the desperation and shock that reverberated in his words, so he felt a tinge of anger when she outright laughed at him.  
  
NO ONE laughed at the Goblin King! But when he tried to magic himself free of the leather straps she had tied him with, nothing happened. He felt a slight buzz on his wrists, but the restraint held.  
  
Sarah moved closer and began to speak with her lips brushing and sticking against his with every word, "You can't get out of those love, because the spells that you cast in this room are forcing you to adhere to your earlier statement. You may have taken off the blindfold- but you swore that you'd let me do things to you, and now you're going to have to just sit back…. And wait." Her tongue plunged into his mouth before he could argue, and her legs wrapped around his own until she was pressing herself against his torso. The pulsating heat between them grew with each stinging kiss, until they were both writhing with need. Jareth wasn't aware that she intended it to be a need that they were both denied… His mind was focused on Sarah and how he was going to get her out of those countless straps and strategic patches of ebony lace.  
  
His body screamed as her frantic heat pulled away…. The last place he wanted her… And though only admitted later, the last place she wanted to be as well.  
  
"Well Goblin King, I *did* say no 'lasting harm'… and I imagine that this won't last terribly long," Her hands massaged his crotch as she continued, "Though I'm sure it will remain a discomfort for the rest of the night at the very least…" Her lips turned up in an expression of deep satisfaction, and her long chocolate hair clung to her shoulders in tousled waves.  
  
He looked into those depthless green eyes and saw a poignant regret buried beneath her schemes and lust… whether she would admit it or not, he had affected her… A part of her didn't want to leave him this way… He suspected that a part of her didn't want to leave at all.  
  
"Why?" He asked desperately…The need to understand Sarah, the puzzling creature of liquid fire and emerald eyes, the girl that had defeated him now two times, something previously unaccomplished by women twice her age and experience had never managed, had somehow evoked a burning hunger inside of him… To know her, to protect her, to love her…And he knew in that moment, that until he had her come to him, willingly, he could never be satisfied by anyone else.  
  
It was a ground-shaking moment, to a man that had been motionless for centuries of human time, suddenly everything was the same and different… But underneath it all, he needed to know why she had come to him only to leave him again.  
  
Her voice was strong and clear, "Because you haunt me… And I refuse to be forgotten any longer. I am not a child, and now you'll be forced to see this," she gestured to her slender body, "When you think of me, and not the girl that I was. For at least tonight, I know I won't be forgotten. And that, Goblin King, is something that I have longed for, for many years." Her eyes sought his defiantly, but that regret was larger now, more pronounced. She raised her chin and walked to the tapestry on the right of the window and pulled it back to reveal the door she had entered through, one last look and then she was gone.   
  
He felt her spirit leave the Underground shortly afterwards, and marveled at his ability to feel her once again… She had come to claim power over him, and instead had given him back some of her own. His defiant Sarah, had much to learn… But he would delight in teaching her. After all, a cat wasn't satisfied with the mouse until after he had played with it a while.  
  
When the goblins came into Jareth's chambers to find him bound to his bed, they expected immediate repercussions… And at least half of their ranks to be dumped into the Bog- when they released him only to see his Majesty merely grinning like mad, and rubbing the leather cuffs that had tied him with reverent fingers, they figured him to be in a dangerous mood and edged away… slowly. His booming laughter, startled them so much that they all banged into each other repeatedly before escaping through the doors.  
  
"Sarah, Sarah… Forgotten? Never forgotten… I was merely biding my time. And now you've neglected the most important rule of revenge- never leave your opponent with something they can use against you," he fingered the leather bindings once again, "and believe me, my little temptress… you'll get your time in these straps as well… I guarantee it." 

~Finis~


End file.
